


The New Guy

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The Fairy Tale, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Promppppt: Ian got stable and had his Bipolar under control, things had been good with a Mickey, but he still wanted to work in FairyTail. Mickey had enough of it, but didn't want to pout like a lil bitch, and decided to put Ian in his shoes . Of coz, Mickey was a bomb as soon as he started working there and drew in a bunch of not-so-old playboy regulars, and Ian wanted to kill but tried hard to play it cool, while Mickey started to genuinely like his job(more like the money)





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm shit at fulfilling the whole prompt, but it's still a decent fic so I hope you like it!

“Mickey! I’m not having this argument again! I like working at the club. It’s good money and since I work at night, I get to take care of Yevgeny during the day while you and Svetlana work. Do you know how much money that saves us? Why would I quit?” Ian yells. 

“How about, because I want you to?” Mickey says expectantly. 

“Oh. So I’m just supposed to do whatever you want? Is that how this relationship works?” Ian quips.

Mickey huffs. “No, that’s not what I’m saying! I just-. Ugh.” Mickey stops talking, knowing he won’t be able to really verbalize how he feels.

“Look. I gotta go to work. We can talk about this later, okay?” Ian offered. Mickey just shrugs so Ian grabs his coat and leaves their house. 

Mickey sighs. He’s never been good at expressing himself, but he thought that Ian was supposed to understand him. He wishes Ian would at least have a conversation about it because that’s the underlying problem. Ian will say he wants to talk about it, but as soon as the conversation starts, Ian gets defensive and won’t listen to Mickey. 

Fuck. Mickey is going to have to find a different way to get Ian to see how he feels. 

*

Ian heads into work today and sees that he’s on bartending duty even though it’s Friday, his best day to make tips as a dancer. He’s already in a bad mood because Mickey’s been super busy this week doing something with Iggy. Whatever it is has kept him out all night and into the morning, so Ian’s felt a little lonely. 

His eyes find Blake, his boss, so he goes over to figure out what’s up. 

“Hey, Blake. Why am I bartending? Fridays are my best night, you know that.”

“Sorry, Curtis. We have a new dancer who has been really bringing in business this week at the White Swallow so I brought him here and switched your shifts for today.” Blake explains. 

“A new dancer? I feel like we already have too many.” Ian points out. 

“Yeah, we do, but this guy danced for me and I couldn’t refuse. He’s so fucking hot, and that ass! Fuck!”

“Aren’t you straight?” Ian asks curiously.

“Yeah, doesn’t mean I don’t know hot when I see it.” Blake scoffs as he walks back to his office. 

“Fuck.” Ian whines. He really depends on that money. Friday tips make up for the slow business during the week. How good could this new dancer really be? 

Ian heads behind the bar to relieve the guy who's been there all afternoon. He prepares himself for a long and penniless shift. He watches as more and more dancers enter the stage to perform before they head out to the floor. 

That’s the system here at the Fairy Tale. There are about ten guys that roam the floor constantly, giving lap dances and occasionally taking men to the back room. However, the headliners have an easier and more lucrative job. They simply perform on stage and then go to the floor for an hour or two at a time. Usually, after they’ve danced on stage, they have a line of men wanting for a lap dance so they get to up the price. Ian has made up to a thousand dollars in an hour by being a headliner.

Typically, you have to work your way up to be a headliner. You spend months working shitty shifts behind the bar where no one tips, but apparently this new guy has gone straight to the top. 

Ian waits for him to take the stage so he can see who his competition is. 

The lights go down on the stage to alert the crowd that the next headliner is about to go on. Ian turns his full attention to the center of the room. 

The DJ plays Pony by Ginuwine and Ian rolls his eyes. Ever since Magic Mike came out, that song gets played ten times a night. The strobe lights start flashing and a man strolls out on stage, wearing only a pair of spandex shorts designed to look like really tight gym shorts. The fog hasn’t cleared so Ian can only see the man from the waist down, but holy shit. 

This guy has short, thick, sturdy looking legs, like he does a lot of squats or heavy lifting. Ian’s gawking is interrupting by the guy spinning around and slapping the floor to show his ass peeking out of the bottom of his shorts. 

“Holy shit.” Ian whispers. He knows that ass. He could pick that ass out of any lineup. The man on stage slides forward on his knees and now Ian is met with the face of his boyfriend. 

“Holy shit.” Ian repeats. 

“He’s hot, right?” Blake asks, suddenly right beside Ian.

“I can not believe he’s doing that.” Ian mumbles, mostly to himself but Blake hears his words.

“You know him?” Blake assumes.

“Yeah.” Ian scoffs, eyes still frozen on Mickey. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Mickey is now turned around, shaking his ass like that’s how he makes his money. Oh wait. Apparently that is how he makes his money now. Ian watches him thrust against the air before he switches back to swaying his ass back and forth. 

The song comes to an end and Mickey hops off the stage to meet the line of people waiting to hand him money. And not just old, creepy guys, but young, hot guys who should be able to get laid without paying for it. Ian watches him, thinking he’s gonna tell them all to fuck off, but to his surprise, Mickey pulls his waistband out for the first guy to slip his money in. 

Mickey takes the guy by his tie and leads him to the closest couch. He straddles the guy’s lap, rubbing his chest and putting his ass as close to the man’s crotch as he can without touching. Ian has gone from shocked to pissed so fast that the room is spinning. 

Adam, the other bartender, notices Ian’s wavering and suggests he takes a break. Ian starts to refuse but when Mickey meets his eyes and winks, Ian shoves off his stool and storms out of the club. 

Ian paces outside, trying to dispel some of his anger, but it’s no use. Instead, he grabs his box of cigarettes from his coat and smokes three in quick succession. 

Ian hears footsteps and looks up to see none other than his boyfriend, standing in only his spandex shorts with his arms crossed. Ian glances at him and then scoffs before focusing his attention back on his cigarette. They stand in silence for a few minutes until Ian can’t take it any longer.

“What the fuck was that, Mickey?” Ian fumes, gesturing toward the club. 

“What? You can rub your dick all over random guys, but I can’t?” Mickey criticizes.

“Oh c’mon! I do it for us, for our family. You just did it to piss me off!” 

“Fuck you!” Mickey barks. “You think I did that to make you jealous or something? No. I did it so maybe you would have a fucking conversation with me about this job.”

“What?” 

“You never actually let me talk and tell you how I fucking feel about this job.” Mickey presents. “It’s not about jealousy or whatever.” He explains, calming down. “I just miss you.” Mickey whispers. 

Ian’s face softens at the confession but he’s still confused. “What do you mean you miss me? I’m right here.”

“You work every night from seven at night to three in the morning. Then you come home and sleep until after I leave for work, then you leave for the club before I’m home. It sucks.” Mickey admits. 

Ian’s eyes water at the sentiment as he pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Mickey looks up at Ian. “I tried, but I’m not good at talking about stuff. So I thought this was a good way to get your attention.” Mickey says shyly. 

Ian chuckles. “It worked, that’s for sure.”

“And I get it now.” Mickey says. “I get why you like working here.”

Ian’s eyes go big. “Are you going to keep this job?” He asks slowly.

Mickey laughs at the expression on Ian’s face. “Nah. You’re the only attention whore in this relationship.”

Ian shoves at Mickey’s shoulder before pulling him into another hug. “Good. I like to keep you all to myself.” He smiles. “And I’ll talk to Blake about less hours, okay?”

Mickey nods, grinning up at his beautiful boyfriend. “I love you.” He says.

Ian beams, bending down to kiss Mickey. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
